The Power Behind the Throne
by wendybird1
Summary: There once was a time when there was no Spot Conlon, but only the kid who he would later turn into, his name is Bobby Conlon; and this is the story of him and the real power behind the throne, a girl from his past. What will happen when she's back.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
I don't own newsies, Disney does, so please don't sue me. But I do own Meg. He he, ok this is the prologue of my story. It kinda has a Princess Bride beginning but I promise it's different. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle, but I really, really, really would like you to read this and review. If you do I'll give you a cookie.  
  
There once was a time where there was no Spot Colon. Jut the kid who he would turn out to be, but his name was Bobby Conlon. A rough kid from Ireland, he was only 13 at the time but well enough to handle himself as a newsie in Brooklyn. But Bobby also had a lot to learn, how to be a leader and how to love. He would learn all of these things from one very special person. He met her on the street while selling his papers. She was a high class society girl, so he dare not speak to her. Her name was Meg, and Bobby would see her on his route everyday to the Brooklyn Bridge. She entranced him and on that fateful day when she bought a paper from him, he could only say. "Only for you." Immediately this caught her attention, she wouldn't have normally looked twice at this newsie. But she saw something in him, and his words "only for you" were understood that he was saying I love you. They saw each other everyday for the next month and would walk down to the Brooklyn pier and talk for hours. But then her parents found out she was seeing someone below her and planned to send her away to boarding school. Meg instantly left her family to live in the girls LH and become a newsie. She learned how to sell, fight and use a sling shot. She loved her new life and never regretted her choice to leave the family, she also loved Bobby. But then on their one year anniversary, they thought they lost each other forever. While Meg was doing something for the owner of the LH a horrible fire started there. Bobby showed up to pick her up for dinner, but when he saw the flames he ran into the LH. He had no idea she wasn't there, he searched and searched but couldn't find her. When the flames got so bad, he finally had to call it quits and leave but only after his hat fell off. Moments later the house collapsed and Bobby couldn't handle it anymore. He left heart broken for Manhattan, thinking Meg was dead. He stayed there for a while; until news came that the leader of Brooklyn was dead. Bobby decided that he had what it takes to be the leader, so he made the decision to go back, but only after changing his name to Spot Conlon. He then later became the most famous newsie. But he never knew what actually happened to Meg, and this is their story. 


	2. A Swim in the River

A Swim in the River  
  
Authors note: I don't own the newsies. It is very sad, I know. I only own Meg. This is my first fan fic, so be gentle. But please read and review. If you do I'll give you a cookie! Enjoy.  
  
They dragged her in kicking and screaming. It took three of his best fighters to handle her. For a fleet instant he thought that maybe it could be her. She definitely had the spunk and fought like her. But there was absolutely no way it could..or could it. He pushed his hopes aside and focused on the girl that was now lying at his feet. He didn't know what to expect from this girl, she had been running around his turf, his Brooklyn and she had been causing a lot of trouble. Two of his newsies were now wearing black eyes and one had what experience told him was a broken arm. Just that alone told him, that deserved respect. But his spies also told him that she had been run out of the Bronx, but only after she soaked the leader there. Who happened to be the second best fighter in New York, after himself. This made him a little nervous; he didn't know what this mystery girl was going to do. He just stared down at her and waited for the first move on her part. His fist clenched ready to swing back if she pounced. He didn't like to hit girls, but she didn't seem like an average girl. The minute seemed more like an hour with all his newsies waiting for something to happen. Then he thought he heard her crying. She was shaking from what he could see and she was making some sort of noise. But it was sort of muffled. Spot was relieved by this, this girl actually had feelings. But then he realized she was laughing! She was laying at who was considered the most powerful newsie in New York, and she was laughing!  
  
"You're laughing?" she was now laughing so hard she could only nod. "Ya certainly have some gall goil, you know who I am?"  
  
"No, and I don't care. I could soak ya or any of your goons."  
  
"I highly doubt that. Do ya mind telling me why ya were laughing?"  
  
"I don't know, there's nothing else to do but laugh. I tried so hard to run from it, from the memory. But now, I'm right back here, at this dock where I spent the happiest moments of my life. But that ended and I started to run. But now I'm here again. But instead of him, it's you. (Meg looks up and stops laughing) Ya almost remind me of him. An older version of him of course, you look just like him. His face..his eyes... (She walks closer to him and looks on Spots neck where there is a birthmark, which she recognizes. She then notices the key necklace around his neck)...you are him.Bobby?"  
  
"Only one person has ever called me that and she's gone. What do you think gives you the right to call me that?" (With pure anger he pushes her off the pier into the water, as she is in mid air she calls out)  
  
"ONLY FOR YOU! (Splash! And in between gasps of breaths, Meg desperately calls out to Spot).Bobby.help me..I still don't know how to swim."  
  
With that Spot finally realizes who it is, and what he has done. Without any further thought he jumps into the water, just as she went under for the last time. The newsies watched in awe and confusion as their leader finally dragged this girl in and brought life back into her. The same girl who had beaten up his boys, and he had been yelling twenty seconds ago. They were clueless and were awaiting an explanation. But Spot kept walking right past them and into the LH, with her limp in his arms. They followed dumbly right up to the entrance of Spot's own private quarters. This puzzled the newsies even more. Spot treasured his own room more than anything, and soaked anyone who dared enter it without permission. But here he was, laying this girl on his bunk. He then turned to his newsies.  
  
"This here is Meg, an old friend. We are not to be disturbed. She'll be fine after a couple hours rest. If anyone disturbs us, I will personally soak the living daylights out of dem. Oh and someone go get Jack for me."  
  
With that Spot turned and closed his door. The newsies all turned and talked to themselves. While Swifty left for Manhattan, the newsies turned to topic of the look on Spot's face. Could that be the look of love? For THAT girl? And can Brooklyn even possible have those feeling for ANYONE? 


	3. Awakening to the Past and Pillow Talk

Awakening to the past and Pillow Talk  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. ( It took a lot of therapy before I could admit that, but I did, LOL. I only own Meg and any other newsie mentioned that's not in the movie. So please Disney don't sue me cause I have no money. Everyone please review, I must have reviews. Now ya'll enjoy.  
  
When Meg woke up in the middle of the night, she didn't know exactly where she was. It almost startled her to see a shadowy figure sitting still in the corner; he hadn't surprised her like that in a long time. As he walked toward her and the darkness disappeared off his face, Meg lost her breath. This moment almost seemed unreal, that maybe it wasn't true. But she hadn't felt like this in a long time, and only he could make her feel like this. So he was real, as real as anything else in this room. But did he still feel the same way about her as she does about him? As if he could read her mind he broke the cold silence and his words filled her heart with warmth that banished the empty chill that had been there for such a long time.  
  
"Are ya alright?"  
  
Meg still breathless could only nod.  
  
"Good, I don't know if you want to, but ya wanna talk bout where you were?"  
  
Meg shook her head in a stern NO. She then launched into a coughing fit. Immediately Spot was at her side with a glass of water. In a moment things almost seemed normal, him taking care of and being there for her. In this moment Spot let his guard down and let his mouth run away from him.  
  
"I was lost without you, you were my life. I thought it was all over when I lost ya in the fire."  
  
After a moment of brief silence and uncertainty, Spot continued.  
  
"Have I lost ya for good?"  
  
With that Meg jumped up into Spots arms.  
  
"You've always had me, when I thought you were dead, my heart broke. I was numb, I was dead inside. I wanted to die. But I held on, I held on for this moment, Bobby never leave me again oh please never leave me again. I couldn't survive it a second time."  
  
With this she burst into tears, clinging to Spot closer than ever and staining his dirty shirt with her desperate tears. Spot didn't need to say anything, he just held onto her and he did deep into the night. Finally they both fell into a deep sleep in each other arms. In the blissful moment, everything was right. Not knowing what was to happen, not knowing of the pain ahead of them. They woke up looking into each other eyes. Meg had been awake for awhile, but enjoyed staring at what her eyes had thirsted to see. He awoke to her beautiful face and couldn't help but give one of his famous grins. Meg burst into a smile of her own as she remarked in a sexy voice that Spot never noticed before.  
  
"You really perfected that grin while I was gone ya know."  
  
The sun had cascaded down from the higher window and gave her almost an angelic look. But yet there was something in her eyes, some sadness that he could never ever take away. Maybe just maybe, he could help but he knew nothing about it, and as Brooklyn he couldn't stand for it. Spot took a depth breath and decided that he would skip the small pillow talk for now and dive right into the serious stuff. He didn't want to play any games; they had already lost so much time.  
  
"Where were you? Where did you go? I need to know, I want to help you."  
  
So he made the first move, and he deserved to know. But to ruin this moment seemed so horrible. But Bobby always called the shots, and she could live with that.  
  
"Bobby, (oh how he loved how she said his name) what you have to understand is when I thought you were dead, I died also that day. I came back to the LH from an errand, (suddenly to Meg it seemed to get cold when she remembered that day. Spot held her closer knowing how hard this was for her.) And when I got back it was on fire. Some girl said she saw you go in. Bobby I screamed and screamed for you and when the LH collapsed I could feel my heart break. The firefighters went in later and they came out with your hat and any hope I had was gone then. So I wandered around like a zombie, not knowing what to do. And then..oh Bobby do you have to know everything, I died, don't you understand. But I'm here now and nothing in the past matters right? Please, just no more..."  
  
With that she burst into tears. And Spot realized that not everything was perfectly alright, but he was willing to wait and help Meg in any way possible.  
  
"I think that we both died that day and a lot has happened in the past twenty four hours. So let's leave the past behind us, and concentrate on right now."  
  
For the next hour they talked about Spot's arrival to power of the Brooklyn newsies. They also talked of their old friends, the Manhattan newsies.  
  
"Oh I missed Jack and the gang, how are they?"  
  
"Their good, Jackie boy struck him up a big newsie strike against Pulitzer. Of coise they couldn't win without my help."  
  
Spot swelled out his chest and let his ego get the better of him at this last comment. But his ego was deflated when he heard the laughter ring out from Meg. A firm scowl came upon Spot's face but immediately turned into laughter. Just then the newsie from outside the door decided that this was the best time to interrupt, even though it meant certain death. He gathered his courage and rapped on the door. The newsie almost cringed with Spot's harsh reply.  
  
"Someone better be dead!"  
  
"Um..no ones dead Spot, but Tabby said that Fingers took her sling shot and now Fingers has a broken nose. Can you calm things down?"  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
He turned to Meg with a sympathetic smile, but she knew that someone was going to pay for this interruption. She tried to change the subject to calm Spot before he met that poor soul.  
  
"So what is with the name Spot?"  
  
Spot finally realized that he hadn't even explained his name change to her.  
  
"Well when I decided to go back to Brooklyn, I wanted to change my name. But I didn't know what to call myself. So when I went back I had a black eye, and the guys just called me Spot and it kinda stuck. Now if you excuse me I have to deal with a young fireball called Tabby. (He then kissed her on her head) I'll be right back. I'm glad we talked this out, I know it was hard, but I'm glad you told me everything."  
  
As he walked out the room with the air of the leader she always knew was there. She could only lower her head and whisper.  
  
"But I didn't tell you everything."  
  
Shout outs will be next chapter, but thank you all for your support. I love you all.  
  
Wendybird 


End file.
